This application relates to a tombstone flower saddle. The invention provides a secure and convenient means for mounting and displaying flowers and/or other decorations or commemorative items on a tombstone.
It is customary to place flowers on or adjacent a tombstone or other grave marker of a loved one. This, however, creates a problem for cemetery caretakers responsible for maintaining the grounds, and mowing and trimming the grass around the tombstones. As a result, many cemeteries have rules requiring that decorations such as flowers, plants, and the like be removed from the ground prior to the days that the mowing and trimming is to be done. In many cases, relatively fresh and expensive arrangements which are not removed are either damaged by the lawn equipment, given away, or discarded.
To address this problem, a flower planter or saddle was designed for mounting on top of the tombstone. While these prior art products are effective in getting the flowers and other decorations off the ground, they generally sit in a relatively unstable condition and often inadvertently fall from the tombstone due to slight wind, rain, and/or snow, or even the weight of the arrangement itself. When fresh flowers located in the planter or saddle die out, they are generally replaced with new flowers. After forming several arrangements over a period of time, the flower-retaining element of the planter or saddle quickly becomes worn and loses its ability to effectively hold and display the arrangement.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a flower saddle which is especially applicable for use on a supporting structure, such as a tombstone or easel, to display cut flowers and/or other decorations or commemorative items.
It is another object of the invention to provide a flower saddle which securely and conveniently mounts to the supporting structure.
It is another object of the invention to provide a flower saddle which obviates the need to return and remove the flowers from the grave site prior to a caretaker""s mowing and trimming day.
It is another object of the invention to provide a flower saddle which effectively secures the flower-retaining element of the saddle in place when the saddle is mounted on the supporting structure.
It is another object of the invention to provide a flower saddle which is readily secured to a tombstone and tightened using an attachment line or wire.
It is another object of the invention to provide a flower saddle which includes grips for engaging and frictionally holding the saddle to the tombstone.
It is another object of the invention to provide a flower saddle which will not damage or create rust marks on the surface of the tombstone.
It is another object of the invention to provide a flower saddle which is molded of a plastic material.
It is another object of the invention to provide a flower saddle which is adjustable to fit any size tombstone.
It is another object of the invention to provide a flower saddle which is lightweight and durable.
It is another object of the invention to provide a flower saddle which facilitates precise placement of flowers in an arrangement displayed in the saddle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a flower saddle which is conveniently assembled and disassembled.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a flower saddle including a base adapted for securing the flower saddle to a supporting structure. A foam block is located on the base, and is adapted for receiving stems of cut flowers and for holding the flowers in a desired position for display. A cage includes openwork covering the foam block. The openwork defines access points through which the stems of the cut flowers are received into the foam block.
The flower saddle is applicable for holding flowers and/or other decorations and/or small commemorative items. The flowers may be artificial or cut natural.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the base includes first and second integrally-formed, resilient legs bowed outwardly and cooperating when pulled apart to releasably clamp the base to the supporting structure.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first and second legs have respective integrally-formed feet adapted for engaging the supporting structure.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the feet define respective through-bores for receiving an attachment line adapted for extending around the supporting structure to further secure the flower saddle to the supporting structure.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the cage defines an open bottom for receiving the foam block.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the cage has a stiffening band located at its open bottom.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the base includes a support tray adapted for carrying the foam block. The support tray has a generally flat bottom and a low rim located adjacent the stiffening band of the cage.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, resilient tabs are formed with the low rim of the support tray and include respective shoulders engaging the stiffening band of the cage to releasably attach the tray and the cage together.
In another embodiment, the invention is a flower saddle including a base adapted for securing the flower saddle to a supporting structure. The base includes first and second spaced-apart pairs of integrally-formed resilient legs bowed outwardly and cooperating when pulled apart to releasably clamp the base to the supporting structure. A foam block is located on the base, and is adapted for receiving stems of cut flowers and for holding the flowers in a desired position for display. A cage includes openwork covering the foam block. The openwork defines access points through which the stems of the cut flowers are received into the foam block.
In yet another embodiment, the invention is a method for displaying flowers on a tombstone. The method includes the steps of mounting a base of a flower saddle on a top of the tombstone. The flower saddle includes a foam block positioned on the mounting base and a cage including openwork covering the foam block. Stems of cut flowers are inserted into the foam block through access points defined by openings in the cage
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the step of mounting the flower saddle includes passing an attachment line through openings in the base and around the tombstone to further secure the flower saddle to the tombstone.